Un baile muy Glee
by Barriosmari
Summary: Finn finalmente se da cuenta que aún ama a Rachel, justo antes de la noche del baile. ¿Qué hará con Quinn? ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando Jesse regrese a disculparse con Rachel?,¿Qué hay de Sam, el chico con quien ella irá al baile? Spoilers! Ojalá les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Y finalmente el día del baile llegó. Esa mañana del viernes desperté como en cualquier otra. Mamá nos llevó al instituto a mí y a Kurt, quien era uno de los más ansiosos por esta noche. Al llegar, nos dirigimos cada uno hacia nuestra clase correspondiente. Como era de costumbre desde que ambos se cambiaron de Dalton a McKinley, Blaine lo estaba esperando en la puerta. Para ser sincero, estoy muy contento de que Kurt haya encontrado a alguien por fin. Se los ve muy felices juntos, y a ninguno de los dos parece importarle la homofóbica opinión de cierta gente.  
>Quinn ya me había reservado un lugar al lado suyo en el salón de Español. Me senté allí y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla. No me agrada demasiado mostrar mucho cariño físico entre nosotros en público. Quizás eso es para no herir a Rachel más de lo que ya lo hago. Rachel, últimamente había estado pensando en ella bastante más de lo normal desde que me enteré que iría al baile con Sam. Más específicamente con Sam y Mercedes como amigos, pero por alguna desconocida razón lo que me molestaba era que vaya con él. No creo que sean celos, pues, hace ya un gran tiempo que las cosas entre ella y yo habían terminado. Pero algo me olía mal cada vez que la veía hablando con él.<br>- Hola futuro rey del baile. - me recibió con entusiasmo mi... novia.  
>- Hola... - repliqué con una sonrisa que se esforzaba en ocultar mi incomodidad. Porque lo cierto es, que el tema baile ya me tenía cansado. Quinn no hablaba de otra cosa más que de eso, y yo por mi parte deseaba que ya fuese esta noche para que todo aquello terminara.<br>- Ya conseguí turno en la peluquería, de ahí estaré saliendo a las 7. La limusina pasará por tu casa a las 8:15, pero tienes que estar listo a las 8. Luego me buscará a mí, que ya habré tenido más de una hora para prepararme. Finn, ¿estás escuchándome?  
>Si ella no hubiese levantado la voz, no habría salido de la galaxia de mis pensamientos. Y todo porque Rachel había llegado, y se había sentado junto a Sam. Parloteaban sin parar y él no dejaba de hacerla reír a carcajadas. Una de las maravillas de mi vida solía ser verla reír, pues ese era mi cargo. Yo, y nadie más que yo, la alegraba como yo lo hacía. Pero aparentemente aquello había quedado en el pasado. Sí, la extraño muchísimo. Y sí, debo reconocerlo, muero de celos tanto como en los viejos tiempos con St. James. Pero se que debo frenar estos sentimientos. Ahora Quinn es mi novia, y la quiero. La quiero pero... ¿la amo?<br>- Finn! - insistió.  
>- ¡¿Sí? - pregunté exaltado.<br>- ¿Podrías repetirme lo que te estuve diciendo?  
>- Eh... ¿que esta noche esté preparado a tiempo? - adiviné.<br>- Hmm... - profirió ella. - Como sea, ya llegó el Sr. Schues así que préstale atención a él aunque sea pues no me gustaría que me viesen salir con un chico con bajas notas.  
>Y así es siempre. Su mayor interés y preocupación es la reputación y la popularidad. Pero ella es una buena persona, eso seguro.<br>- Buen día chicos, les voy a entregar a cada pareja un diálogo en español para que practiquen e interpreten. - anunció el profesor.  
>A Quinn y a mí nos tocó una estúpida conversación entre dos amigos que discutían entre salir al cine o al teatro. Comenzamos a practicarlo, Quinn corrigiendo todo el tiempo mi pronunciación.<br>- Bueno, a ver... Rachel y Sam, pasen al frente ya que están tan divertidos. - los invitó.  
>Los dos se levantaron sonriendo como si se estuviesen aguantando la risa, y se pararon al lado del Sr. Schues.<br>- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? Empiecen! - los alentó.  
>Sam acomodó su voz, se arrodilló y le agarró la mano a Rachel que no dejaba de sonreír. Noté que Quinn los miraba con extrañeza, y por un momento me pregunté si no se habrá sentido igual que yo. Es decir, Sam solía ser su novio antes que... ella lo engañase conmigo.<br>- Mi querida Florencia. - comenzó él fingiendo una voz caballerosa. Un terrible actor, a decir verdad. - Estos días junto a ti han sido los mejores de mi vida. Eres la mujer más bella y talentosa que he conocido, y así me enamoraste. Por eso y por más, he decidido que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Serías mi esposa?  
>Rachel no había dejado de sonreír ni un momento y ahora los ojos le brillaban. Quinn puso cara de asco cuando ella empezó a hablar, en cambio yo... sonreí. Pronunciaba el idioma a la perfección, y junto a su dulce voz parecía una princesita hispana.<br>- Oh Eduardo, ¿cómo decirle que no al único hombre que me ha hecho mujer? Tú me haces sonreír como nadie lo hace, me haces feliz. Es por eso que te amo, ¡y claro que me casaría contigo!  
>Dicho ésto, Rachel se agachó y lo abrazó fuerte. Él le devolvió el abrazo y le susurró algo al oído. El profesor comenzó a aplaudir y el resto de la clase lo imitó, Quinn y yo de mala gana. Enseguida la campana sonó y todos salieron del aula, Rachel y Sam juntos.<br>- Vamos Finn? Tenemos Historia. - me llamó Quinn.  
>- Eh... La verdad es que no me siento muy bien así que pensaba ir a la enfermería a que me revisen. - le mentí, y ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos.<br>- ¿Te acompaño? - sugirió.  
>- No hace falta, gracias. No quiero arruinar tu asistencia perfecta.<br>- Eso ya se arruinó cuando nos dio mono, ¿recuerdas?  
>- Sí, claro. Igual, ve a clase tranquila por favor. Te alcanzo más tarde, ¿sí?<br>Ella giró los ojos y se fue. Yo no me sentía mal físicamente en absoluto, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire así que decidí salir al campo de juego.  
>Para mi total sorpresa me encontré con Jesse St. James en los pasillos hablando a solas con Rachel. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota de vuelta en el instituto? O peor aún, ¿por qué Rachel le estaría hablando después de todo lo que éste le hizo?<br>Jesse le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró por la puerta de salida. Ella lo miró alejarse y luego se volteó para encontrarse, sin esperarlo, cara a cara con mi anatomía.  
>- Finn! - exclamó con los ojos como platos.<br>- Rach... - pronuncié sonriendo por el simple hecho de la poca distancia que nos separaba.  
>- Qué... ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? - tartamudeó nerviosa. - ¿No deberías estar en clase?<br>- Lo mismo te pregunto...  
>- ¿¡Hace cuánto estás aquí!<br>- Lo suficiente como para verte hablar con ese imbécil...  
>- Oh... Te refieres a Jesse. Sí, me lo crucé mientras iba a Historia.<br>- ¿No te habías ido de la clase con Sam?  
>- ¡¿Y tu cómo sabes tanto?- preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.<br>- Eh... Yo sólo los vi.  
>- Bueno, él se fue a clase como tú deberías haber hecho apenas me frené a saludar a Jesse.<br>- Y... ¿Quién de los dos es tu novio? - le pregunté al juntar las agallas. Ella me miró perpleja por un momento con la boca abierta hasta que por fin una palabra se dignó a salir de allí.  
>- Ninguno, Finn. Saludé a Jesse por educación, y sabes perfectamente que Sam es sólo mi amigo.<br>- Un muy reciente y cercano amigo...  
>- Suficiente Finn! No tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones.<br>- ¿Ah no?  
>- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu novia es Quinn, ¿por qué no te vas con ella?<br>- Sólo... sólo dime qué hacía Jesse aquí.  
>- Vino a ofrecer su ayuda para los bailes nacionales. Por si no sabías, él ya no está más en Vocal Adrenaline. Y además... - miró el suelo por unos instantes. - me pidió disculpas.<br>- ¡Me imagino que no se las habrás aceptado! - exclamé.  
>- Lo imaginas mal, Finn. Yo sí se perdonar.<br>Auch, me tiró una gran indirecta.  
>- Rach, él se portó muy mal contigo...<br>- Y quién no lo hace Finn? Todos aquí no hacen más que lastimarme, menos algunas pocas excepciones.  
>- ¿Como Sam?<br>- Sí, como Sam. Finn, si algo te importo deberías respetar que yo esté con quien yo quiera. Es mi derecho.  
>- ¡Claro que me importas! - vi como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. - Sólo quiero cuidarte...<br>- Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme solita.  
>Y así se fue, llorando y ofendida. Definitivamente cada vez que ella sufre, yo sufro el doble.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo! En serio, realmente quedé impresionada entre hoy ayer con la cantidad de alertas de reviews, suscripciones y favoritos que me llegaron del fic. Ahora estoy descargando Born This Way para verlo mañana, que ansias :B jaja. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como pareció gustarles el primero. Y de nuevo, ¡GRACIAS! Atte, Mari de Hudson :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Lamentablemente, y por mucho que lo desearía, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Decidí hacer lo que iba a hacer desde un principio. Salí al campo de juego, y me senté en la tribuna sosteniéndome la cabeza con las manos. Me sentía horrible, pues, lo único que le hacía a Rachel últimamente era sufrir. Ese no soy yo, no está ni siquiera cerca de lo que me gustaría significar para ella. Me pregunto si me seguirá queriendo aunque sea un poco... Tanto como solía hacerlo. Ella era la única persona que me aceptaba tal cual soy y que siempre estuvo allí para mí. Bueno... además de mi madre, pero ella no cuenta.  
>Por mi parte yo sí la seguía amando tanto como siempre lo hice. Un momento: ¿dije amando? No dije queriendo, importando o algo así... ¡dije amando! Sigo amando a Rachel! Santo Dios, debería sentirme mal por ésto? Seguramente sí ya que... tengo novia. Una novia con la que esta noche iré al baile y probablemente la coronarán reina después de todas sus campañas. Aunque Lauren también se postuló y parece tener bastantes seguidoras... Pero el punto es, no se si siento lo mismo hacia Quinn que hacia Rachel. Hacia mi Rach, ni de Sam ni de Jesse, mía.<br>La quiero de vuelta, de eso estoy seguro. Quiero perdonarla de una vez por todas por lo de Puck. Cometió un error pero yo no he hecho más que lastimarla. Ella debería perdonarme a mí en todo caso. Todo me cierra ahora... La manera en que mi corazón latía cuando la vi cantar Get It Right en los regionales... Lo bien que se sentía abrazarla y verla sonreír... Sí, definitivamente la sigo amando y tal vez más que antes. Pero lamentablemente no puedo salir corriendo y suplicarle que vuelva a mis brazos. Aún debo hablar con Quinn, y no puedo ser tan mala persona como para terminar con ella justo antes del baile, sabiendo lo que éste significa para ella. Deberá ser después... Y quizás ir al baile con ella me sea útil para asegurarme acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella.  
>Me levanté de la tribuna, ahora con un ánimo diferente al que tenía cuando me senté. El aire puro me había servido para aclarar mi mente... y mi corazón. Caminé hacia Historia, consciente que la clase ya debería estar por terminar. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?<br>- Sr. Hudson, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe la demora? - inquirió la profesora al verme ingresar - Oh ya veo, allí viene la Srta. Berry. ¡¿Acaso no pueden dejar sus travesuras para el recreo?  
>Me quedé boquiabierto al entender lo que la profesora suponía. Rachel había llegado detrás de mí probablemente del baño por haber estado... llorando.<br>- Lamento informarle que se equivoca, Sra. Green. Yo vengo de la enfermería, pues me sentía un poco mal. Ya sabe, el SPM.  
>Yo la miré con extrañeza, sin la menor idea de qué es lo que eso era. Pero además, se había robado mi excusa. ¿Ahora que le diría yo a la profesora? O a Quinn?<br>- Mmm... entiendo. Siéntese por favor. - le pidió, y ella obedeció sentándose junto a Mercedes. Aún aunque al lado de Sam había un puesto vacío. - Y usted Hudson, ¿qué tiene para decir?  
>- Yo... eh... tampoco me sentía bien por lo que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Lo siento... - me sinceré.<br>- Bueno, como sea. Que no vuelva a ocurrir. Tome asiento usted también. - me ordenó.  
>Busqué a Quinn entre la clase, y la encontré fulminándome con la mirada. Seguramente ya me esperaba una interrogación de su parte en el recreo... Y lo peor es que me lo merecía. No había puesto libre a su lado, ni en ningún otro lugar más que junto a Sam. Me dirigí hacia allí y, una vez sentado, me dediqué a mirarla. A Rachel, claro, que parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por seguir el ritmo de la clase de la Sra. Green.<br>De repente Sam me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo como para que reaccione, y me señaló un pedazo de papel sobre mi pupitre. Sin comprender, lo agarré y leí lo que había escrito en él:  
>"No me creí la historia de ninguno de los dos. No me mientas, ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo?"<br>Observé a Sam quien me susurró: "¡Responde!". La letra del papel no era de Quinn, era de él. ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse en mis asuntos? En nuestros asuntos.  
>Le escribí en el papelito: "No es mi problema que no nos creas, al menos yo no mentí.", y esperé a que lo leyera.<br>Enseguida lo tuve de nuevo en mis manos con la respuesta de Sam: "Perdón, me expresé mal. Quise decir, ¿qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste/dijiste?"  
>Por un momento, si no hubiésemos estado en clase, deseé pegarle. Pero para controlarme, preferí no contestarle y mirar hablar a la Sra. Green. Aunque sea fingir que la escuchaba, era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta el recreo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**¡No saben lo feliz que me pone cada alerta que me llega de mis queridísimos lectores! Me dan más y más ganas de seguir escribiendo. ¡Son muy tiernos! En serio :) Born This Way fue el mejor capítulo para mí excepto por todas las escenas de Fuinn. Esos besos akjdsdgjjhgxssax, ganas de vomitar y de llorar :( Pero con todas las fotos en NYC, spoilers, promos, y hasta dicho Cory Monteith: FINCHEL IS AN ENDGAME! Ya quiero que sea el martes que viene :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Si Glee y sus personajes me pertenecieran, todos los epsiodios serían largos como BTW. Así que no, no me pertenecen :( **

Cuando al fin sonó la campana del recreo, parecían haber transcurrido horas más que minutos. Pude ver como Sam salió a buscar a Rachel apenas la vio irse del salón con Mercedes. Quinn por su parte, se acercó a mí con los brazos sosteniendo su cintura, y el fuego escapando de sus ojos.  
>- Te lo preguntaré una sola vez Finn, ¡¿estabas con Rachel?<br>- ¿Po-por qué dices eso? - tartamudeé nervioso. Quinn tenía esa particular habilidad de darme miedo fácilmente.  
>- Quizás, sólo quizás, porque me dijiste que estarías en la enfermería. Lugar que ella le dijo a la Sra. Green haber estado, cuando por alguna casualidad llegó al mismo tiempo que tú.<br>- Yo... Yo al final no fui a la enfermería Quinn. Fui a tomar aire al campo de juego, nada más. - no estaba diciendo más que la verdad. Claro, sin contarle la causa de aquello.  
>Ella giró los ojos, tomó aire, suspiró y me agarró una mano.<br>- Bien, te creo.  
>- ¿Sí? - inquirí sorprendido pero más calmado.<br>- Sí Finn, confío en ti. Por algo eres mi novio... - replicó con una dulce sonrisa.  
>- Oh... claro. Me alegro que sea así.<br>Salimos entonces por fin al recreo, en el cual por supuesto hablamos - o ella habló - de esta noche. Así transcurrió el resto de la jornada escolar. No volví a ver a Rachel pues no coincidíamos en ninguna otra clase. Quinn me había hecho modificar mis horarios de manera que compartiéramos todas, absolutamente todas, las clases juntos.  
>A la salida, la acompañé hasta su casa antes de dirigirme a la mía.<br>- Nos vemos más tarde... - me despedí con la mayor sonrisa que pude lograr fingir.  
>- Por supuesto que sí... Oye, tenemos una hora antes de que mi mamá pase a buscarme para ir a la peluquería. ¿Quieres... pasar? - me invitó con esa voz que, junto a su mirada especial, utilizaba para seducirme. Y lo lograba... Pero debido a lo que me di cuenta hoy respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Rachel, aquellos trucos no cobraron el habitual encanto sobre mí.<br>- Sabes que me encantaría, pero para serte sincero debo pasar a retirar el traje de mi padre que dejé en la tintorería. - mentí.  
>- Oh... comprendo. - profirió volviendo a su faceta normal. - Entonces supongo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será junto a una limusina. - sonrió.<br>- Parece ser que así será. - asumí devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Adiós. - intenté despedirme otra vez, a punto de besarla en la mejilla.  
>- Finn... - me detuvo.<br>- ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirí alejándome y comenzando a rendirme.  
>- Te noto más distante últimamente. Aún recuerdo ese beso que me diste después de cantar "I gotta be me" en el Glee Club. Ahí había amor desde cualquier lado en que nos miren, ahora ya no es tan así. ¿Te ocurre algo? Y por favor, séme honesto.<br>Maravilloso, Quinn se dio cuenta. Ese "maravilloso" es una ironía, pues, no estaba en mis planes en absoluto. ¡¿Ahora qué le contesto? Ella me está mirando sin nada de rabia, más bien con preocupación. Sólo me ruega la verdad, no me la exige. Y me siento miserable, porque no puedo simplemente decirle que aún amo a Rachel. No unas pocas horas antes de su tan esperado baile.  
>- Tienes razón... - decidí decirle. - acerca de que estoy más distante estos días. Pero es sólo porque estoy muy nervioso por esta noche. De veras deseo que ganes, que ganemos. No podría soportar tu desilusión si no fuese así. No quiero decepcionarte... - improvisé.<br>A Quinn se le dibujó su sonrisa en el rostro otra vez. Ubicó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. Me besó con pasión, como solíamos hacerlo antes tal como ella lo describe. Me besó de tal manera que me dejó sin palabras cuando despegó su boca de la mía en busca de aire.  
>¿Y yo? Yo me dejé ser besado, pero no colaboré con el beso. No la sostuve ni un solo segundo, mis brazos yacían lado a lado de mi torso. ¿Por qué? Ya no sentía lo mismo que hasta hace un par de días. Se sentía bien, pero no lo suficiente. En vez de ver fuegos artificiales, vi la cara de Rachel. Y me siento el peor novio del mundo entero.<br>- Ahora sí, ya puedes irte y ponerte lindo para esta noche. Quizás así podremos repetir lo de recién cuantas veces quieras, y a tu propio modo. - me susurró al oído.  
>Seguido a ésto, entró a su casa sonriendo, y cerrándome la puerta en la cara. Dejándome solo e inmóvil, envuelto en mis pensamientos. Cuando finalmente cobré consciencia de que debía ir a casa a prepararme, comencé a caminar hacia allí. Una vez adentro, me encontré con Kurt en bata de baño, cosa a la que ya me había acostumbrado. Él ahora era mi hermano, y me sentía orgulloso de que lo fuese.<br>- Al fin llegas Romeo. - me recibió. - Imagino que vienes de la casa de tu... novia.  
>- Sí... ¿Todo bien?<br>- ¡Por supuesto que sí! No veo las horas de que llegue la hora en que Blaine pase a buscarme. Aunque claro, necesito mi tiempo para prepararme. ¿Y tú cómo estás?  
>- También... creo.<br>- Mmm... Ese "creo" fue muy poco convincente. ¿Necesitas a alguien con quien hablar? Sabes que aquí estoy Finn...  
>- No, gracias. Estoy bien, en serio. Mejor voy a bañarme antes de que se me haga tarde, nos vemos. - dije antes de retirarme.<br>No soy el tipo de persona que le encanta hablar de sus sentimientos con los demás. Se que Kurt es mi hermano, pero ni siquiera a él le contaría por lo que estoy pasando hoy. ¡Qué día!, ¡y aún me espera una larga noche!


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Encima ya se nos viene el verdadero baile este martes :D Que ese mismo día cumplo 15, por si a alguien le interesa jajaja. Les cuento que este capítulo no es muy productivo, habla todo del pasado... Así que si se aburren, lo voy a comprender totalmente jajaja. Como siempre muchas gracias por todo! Los amo sin conocerlos jaja. En serio, me levantan el ánimo cuando me dicen que les gusta el fic o que escribo bien :') Como decimos acá en Argentina, son unos grosos! La rockean :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Si Glee y sus personajes me pertenecieran, no hubiera habido un dueto de Fuinn en el capítulo anterior ¬¬ Aunque me reí mucho con las caras que ponían porque estaban re enojados jajaja.**

Como siempre acostumbro hacer cuando me baño, me encuentro cantando a todo pulmón en la ducha.  
><em>I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you<em>_  
>I know you were right believing for so long<em>_  
>I 'm all out of love, what am I without you<em>_  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<em>  
>Cuando salí del baño en boxers, aún cantando Air Supply, caí tendido en la cama. Larga y cansadora semana, pero sobre todo extremadamente confuso día. Miro el reloj y son ya las 7:25. Quinn me dijo que esté listo a las 8 así que si las cuentas no me fallan, tengo nada más y nada menos que 45 minutos para prepararme. Suspiro. Qué vida la mía.<br>_Tu primera novia es la chica más popular del colegio, la capitana de las porristas y tú el mariscal del equipo de fútbol. Pareja perfecta, hasta allí todo genial. Por alguna razón te unes al club Glee y conoces a una chica diferente al resto. No es popular como tu novia, ni siquiera es popular, pero canta. Canta de una manera que lo sientes directamente en tu corazón. Puede tener una personalidad molesta con frecuencia, pero descubres que en el fondo es asombrosa. La besas un día en el auditorio, a escondidas de tu novia. Se siente increíble y diferente. Pero sabes que está mal y te detienes.__  
>Tu novia te confiesa que está embarazada y el mundo deja de girar. Necesitas encontrar los medios para criar a ese bebé porque ella afirmó que es tuyo. La chica de Glee decide abandonar el club para hacer un musical. Sabes que sin ella no podrán ganar los locales, y para tu sorpresa existen becas de la música. Necesitas que ella regrese, la invitas a los bolos. Allí ella te besa a ti, y tú aprovechas el momento para pedirle que vuelva. Ella acepta.<em>_  
>Cuando se entera del embarazo de tu novia, se siente usada y completamente decepcionada de ti. Le dices que el beso fue real, porque lo fue, pero a ella no le importa. Meses después, sin más engaños pero habiendo entablado una gran amistad con ella, llega el día de los locales. Ella te confiesa algo que cambiaría tu vida por completo. Resulta que el bebé de tu novia, no es tuyo sino de tu mejor amigo. Rompes con tu novia, y finalmente ganan los locales.<br>Empiezas algún tipo de relación con la otra muchacha, pero decides que quieres una vida soltero. Ella vuelve a decepcionarse de ti, acabas de romper su corazón por tercera vez. Poco después te das cuenta que lo que en verdad quieres es estar con ella, pero ya es demasiado tarde.__  
>Ella empieza una relación con otro chico, y tú mueres de celos. Cuando por fin ella termina con él, llegan los regionales. Todo indica que van a perder, pero tú tienes esperanzas y le pides a ella que siendo ambos los líderes hagan lo posible por ganar. Para tu sorpresa ella te besa, y antes de salir al escenario le dices que la amas. Pierden los regionales, pero eso no importa porque ahora ella es oficialmente tu novia. Mantienen una hermosa relación por varios meses, hasta que ella se entera de algo por terceros el día de los locales del año siguiente. Te habías acostado con una de las porristas cuando ella estaba saliendo con el otro muchacho, pero tu le habías dicho que eras virgen.<em>_  
>Ella se enoja muchísimo por tu mentira, pero ganan los locales. Luego le dices que la amas y que no debe haber más mentiras entre ustedes. Entonces ella te confiesa que se besó con ese mismo chico que lo hizo tu anterior novia, con la intención de hacerte sentir tan mal como tu la hiciste sentir a ella. Te pide disculpas, pero tú rompes con ella. No puedes entender como justamente ella pudo hacerte algo así. Tiempo después tu primera novia que ahora salía con otro muchacho, te besa. Aquello te agrada, y aún sabiendo que ella está engañando al otro chico, haces lo imposible para besarla otra vez. Sientes fuegos artificiales al hacerlo, y eso te encanta. Cuando el muchacho se entera de lo ocurrido, rompe con ella. Ahora es tu novia otra vez.<em>_  
>Tu ex tuvo la magnífica idea de hacer canciones originales en los regionales. Cuando la oyes cantar su solo, la que ella escribió solita, sonríes. Te sientes orgulloso porque tu la ayudaste, y lo logró. Siempre creíste en ella. Ganan los regionales y ahora les esperan los nacionales en Nueva York.<em>_  
>Te encuentras tirado en tu cama, con poco tiempo para ir al baile con tu primera y también tercera novia. Esa que te engaño con tu mejor amigo, se acostó con él embarazándose y jurándote que el bebé es tuyo. Esa misma. El muchacho con el que tu segunda novia había salido ahora volvió. El otro con que tu actual novia salía irá al baile con la anterior. Acabas de darte cuenta que la sigues amando pero no sabes qué hacer.<br>_Probablemente mi vida amorosa es imposible de comprender.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, dado que el capítulo anterior dejó mucho que desear y tienen razón, les preparé un quinto hoy mismo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En ese caso el Glee Tour llegaría a Latinoamérica :(**

Basta de sentir lástima por mi mismo, es hora de hacer algo con mi vida porque en cualquier momento llegará la limusina y ni siquiera estoy vestido. Salté de la cama y busqué el traje de mi padre que mi mamá había acondicionado y dejado en perfectas condiciones. Ella siempre había soñado con que lo use y con mi primer baile. Además me había comprado y lustrado zapatos nuevos, de talle 45 por supuesto. Me vestí con estas prendas y una camisa blanca. Lo único que faltaba era el moño. Quinn me había pedido que fuese celeste para que combinara con su vestido, claro.  
>- Kurt, ¿ya llegó mamá del trabajo? - grité desde mi cuarto.<br>Él se acercó a mi habitación también ya vestido pero a su propio estilo.  
>- Aún no, ¿necesitas algo?<br>- Este moño... Nunca se cómo ponérmelos. - contesté sonriendo.  
>- No me sorprende en absoluto. Siéntate.<br>Kurt comenzó a atármelo en el cuello de mi camisa con delicadeza.  
>- Supongo que el vestido de Quinn va a ser celeste, ¿me equivoco?<br>- Sí, al menos eso es lo que me dijo ella...  
>- ¿Estás entusiasmado por esta noche? Porque no parece...<br>- Sí, ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunté fingiendo honestidad.  
>- Tu cara Finn... Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que algo anda mal.<br>- Kurt... no insistas.  
>- Quizás no es la idea del baile lo que no te anima, sino quien será tu pareja.<br>- ¿Terminaste con el moño? - pregunté levantándome nervioso. - Gracias, ya puedes irte.  
>- Está bien, me iré. Sólo recuerda que ella aún te ama, siempre lo hará. - afirmó con seguridad y se fue por donde vino.<br>Ella. Se que Kurt se refería a Rachel con ese término y no a Quinn. Lo se porque por más cariño que le tiene, no diría algo así sobre ella. Por encima de todo, Rachel es una de sus mejores amigas junto a Mercedes. Entonces supongo que debo creerle... Esperanzas Finn, esperanzas.  
>Miré la hora otra vez: 7:10. Caminé hasta la puerta de entrada para esperar a que me busquen justo cuando entraban por allí Burt y mi mamá.<br>- ¡Finn! - exclamó emocionada - ¡Estás hecho todo un príncipe! Ven con mamá.  
>Me acerqué y me abrazó estrechamente. Luego me dio un beso en la frente y me acarició la mejilla.<br>- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño. Eres ya un caballero y estoy segura que saldrás rey.  
>- Gracias mamá. Eso es lo que también Quinn quiere...<br>- Claro... Quinn...  
>- ¿Qué pasa con ella?<br>- Es sólo que... Nada, tranquilo.  
>- En serio, dime por favor...<br>- Bueno... Siempre pensé que irías con Rachel. Pero Quinn también es una muy buena chica, no te preocupes.  
>En ese momento escuché una bocina de afuera, la limusina había llegado.<br>- Me tengo que ir...  
>- Sí hijo. Ojala pases una noche fabulosa. ¡Te amo!<br>- Yo también ma. - repliqué con una media sonrisa. - Adiós, ¡nos vemos Burt!  
>- Cuídate Finn, y cuida de Kurt. Me encargaré de decirle lo suyo a Blaine cuando lo venga a buscar, pero por si acaso cuento contigo. - me pidió él rodeando a mi madre por sus hombros.<br>- Más vale que lo haré. ¡Hasta pronto!  
>Y así como si nada es que ahora me encuentro bajando de una limusina para tocar la puerta en casa de Quinn: mi novia, pareja de baile, posiblemente futura reina del mismo... Todo menos Rachel.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Adivinen quién decidió actualizar su fic: YO! Jajaja mil perdones por la demora. No es que no quería subir el capítulo, sino que no lograba terminarlo! La escuela me tiene tapada de tareas y pruebas, pero la verdad es que extraño escribir así que acá volví :D Me imagino que ya todos vieron el capítulo del baile, que acá en Latinoamérica recién lo estrenan este jueves, pero voy a tratar de hacer el fic diferente. Es decir, amé el episodio original pero para esta historia voy a poner lo que me hubiese gustado que pase con las parejas que a MÍ me encantan. Espero que no les desagrade demasiado jajaja. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino en el intervalo entre la segunda y tercera temporada habría episodios extra :(**

-¡Finn! - me recibió la mamá de Quinn con entusiasmo.  
>- Hola Sra. Fabray. - la saludé amablemente.<br>- Quinn enseguida terminará de prepararse. ¿Quieres pasar?  
>- Eh... claro. - acepté.<br>Ingresé y me dispuse a esperar junto a la escalera hasta que Quinn baje de su habitación. Su mamá, a mi lado, sostiene una cámara de fotos.  
>Como Quinn todavía no llega, comienzo a observar por la ventana el aspecto de la noche. El cielo está pintado de un color grisáceo, y cubierto de nubes que lo oscurecen aún más.<br>- ¡Ahí viene! - exclamó Judy haciendo que me voltee a recibir a su hija.  
>Quinn camina de escalón a escalón con elegancia y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. No lo negaré, está preciosa. Al parecer su visita a la peluquería obtuvo grandes resultados pues su cabello luce fantástico. El vestido, celeste como ya me lo había adelantado, la asemeja a la mismísima Cenicienta. Si no fuese porque ambos zapatos yacen en sus pies, la gente podría confundirla con ella fácilmente.<br>Fue así como me contagió su sonrisa y, por un momento, olvidé mis planes y le ofrecí mi mano derecha para que la sostuviera antes de bajar el último escalón. Ella la tomó con suavidad y finalmente tocó el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón.  
>- ¡Pareces una princesa! - la halagó su madre emocionada.<br>- Y pronto seré una reina... - afirmó con orgullo, logrando que mis objetivos de esta noche regresen a mi mente.  
>Judy no dejaba de tomarnos fotos, y la situación empezaba a incomodarme.<br>- Quinn, la limusina nos está esperando. - le informé.  
>- ¡Oh claro!, vayan y ganen esas coronas. - nos ordenó su mamá. - Quinny, lúcete esta noche. Finn, cuídala.<br>Yo asentí y apenas nos abrió la puerta comencé a caminar hasta el vehículo, aún con mi mano unida a la de Quinn.  
>- ¿No vas a decirme lo linda que me veo? - me preguntó una vez que la limusina ya había arrancado.<br>De repente me acordé de Rachel, en la boda de Burt y mi madre, cuando me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta.  
>- Te ves muy bella, Quinn. - le dije, y ella sonrió satisfecha.<br>Por supuesto que lo está, ella es bellísima siempre. Sin embargo, una vez más, no es Rachel. Kurt me había dicho hace ya algunos cuantos minutos que mi mal humor probablemente se debía a quien sería mi pareja. Se equivocó. Mi ánimo era éste debido a quien _no _iba a serlo.

Me siento aún peor, sin embargo, porque estoy siendo con Quinn la última pareja que una chica hubiese pedido para su primer baile. Durante todo el viaje no nos hemos dirigido más que aquellas palabras y la culpa no es de nadie más que mía. Opté entonces por abrir mi maldita boca de una vez antes de que las cosas se pongan peores.

- Quinn… - ella volteó su mirada de la ventanilla para fijarla sobre mí. - ¿estás bien?

_Muy inteligente tu ocurrencia, Finn. ¿Acaso no podías preguntarle algo mejor? _Ahora me mira con extrañeza, como queriendo descifrar a dónde quiero llegar.

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

_Sí, definitivamente eres un completo estúpido. Deberás abstenerte a las consecuencias por tu propia cuenta. _

_- _Sólo… sólo dime si no lo estás. Esta es tu noche, Quinn. Ambos sabemos que mi único rol aquí es impedir que se arruine. – sostuve con la mejor sonrisa que me salió.

_Genial, hazla sentir culpable. ¿Es de ella_ _la responsabilidad de que logres concluir que es a Rachel a quien amas? ¡Por supuesto que no! _Su cara confundida se transformó en una sonrisa otra vez, y mi corazón dio un suspiro.

- Es _nuestra_ noche, Finn. Y por supuesto que estoy bien. ¡Hemos llegado! – exclamó tomando mi mano. Por la ventanilla noté varias parejas vestidas de gala, ingresando al salón por la puerta de entrada. Él chofer frenó la limusina, bajó de la misma y nos abrió la puerta. Lo imitamos, y luego nos despedimos con gratitud.

Decidí comenzar a sonreír, por todo lo que Quinn me importa que es mucho, y caminamos hasta estar adentro. El lugar está decorado con estrellas de papel dorado pegadas sobre las paredes, luces de colores y la clásica bola colgada en el centro. Cuando la gente nos vio entrar muchos giraron su cabeza como si fuésemos de la realeza. Creo que jamás vi a Quinn tan feliz como en este momento.

- Finn, necesito ir al baño a ver cómo están mi peinado y vestido.

- Estás perfecta, nada se te arruinó. – le dije con honestidad.

- Discúlpame pero no puedo confiar en tu opinión sobre ésto. Lo siento, volveré pronto.

Así, con tanta facilidad, se despegó de mi brazo dejándome solo entre la multitud. Afortunadamente, encontré a la mayoría de mis compañeros de Glee hablando en un rincón y me les acerqué. Allí estaban Puck con Lauren, Mike con Tina, Artie con Brittany, y hasta Kurt y Blaine que ya habían llegado.

- ¡Hola! – me saludaron prácticamente todos al unísono.

- ¿Dónde está tu noviecita? – preguntó Puck.

- En el baño. – contesté sonriendo. - ¿Y el resto?

- Santana aún no llegó, vendrá más a la medianoche donde según ella la fiesta "se enciende." – me informó Brittany, sentada sobre las piernas de su novio en silla de ruedas.

Yo asentí y me dispuse a quedarme con ellos hasta que volviera Quinn. Me habían respondido casi a la perfección, pero se olvidaron de los que realmente me interesaban: Mercedes, Sam y Rachel. O más específicamente, Rachel Barbra Berry.


	7. AYUDA!

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo :') Jajajaja… Como sabrán, nunca terminé este fic, y la verdad es que quisiera hacerlo… porque después de todo el tiempo en que se gastaron en leer los seis capítulos anteriores, más sus hermosos reviews por los que estaré eternamente agradecida, creo que se merecen un final. El punto es… para escribirlo, quisiera saber cuáles son las parejas que quieren cómo endgame. Finchel por supuesto va a ser una (eso no lo voy a cambiar), pero las demás primero iban a ser Quick, Samcedes, Klaine, TIke, y Bartie, y ahora me doy cuenta que no a todos les deben gustar las mismas que yo. Considerando que aunque esas son mis favoritas también me encantan Fabrevans y Brittana, por ejemplo, les propongo una votación. Dejen un review con las parejas que USTEDES prefieren para el final, y escribiré el último capítulo en base a las que hayan obtenido más votos. ¿Qué les parece? Prometo actualizar rápido, pero antes necesito de sus votos… ¿Me harían ese favor? :D **

**Algunas ideas:**

- Samcedes

- Fabrevans

- Quick

- (Jesse + Quinn)

- Brittana

- Bartie

- Luck (Lauren + Puck)

- Tike

- Artina

- Artcedes

- Klaine (no creo que nadie quiera cambiarlos xD)

- Kurtofsky

**Bueno, estaré esperando sus opinones con ansias … ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! Esta escritora irresponsable y colgada los extrañó, y mucho :)**


End file.
